The Wizards of Hogwarts
by Midnight'sGone
Summary: What happens when the Golden Trio and Professor McGonagall find themselves somewhere over the rainbow?
1. Darkness

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I wish!

**Author's Notes**: Hey everyone! I hope you will like this one and if you feel like it, tell me what you think about it so far (no pressure). And the chapters will get longer once things get rolling. Enjoy!

**The Wizards of Hogwarts**

Chapter 1: Darkness

"Any sign of him?" Hermione asked as Ron came into view.

"No. Bloody toad probably doesn't want to be found." He replied with a huff.

"Hey, did you guys find him?" Ron and Hermione turned as Harry came down a staircase towards them.

"No," sighed Hermione. "What if we don't find him?"

"He's been found before and we'll find him this time," Harry reassured her. "Have either of you checked down this wing yet?"

"No," they both replied in unison.

"Well then," Harry said, "come on. If nothing else we can stop by McGonagall's office and ask her to be on the lookout for him."

The Trio continued down the Transfiguration corridor, only splitting up every once in a while to look inside a classroom. From where they were they could barely hear the oversized grandfather clock in the Entrance Hall chime the hour.

Hermione looked at her wristwatch, "Is it really nine o'clock? We should really be in the Common Room right now."

"Ah, come on Hermione. Were almost done and we have to stop by McGonagall's anyway. I think she'll realize we're not in the Common Room. Besides, we're trying to help, so I doubt she'll punish us." Ron said.

"Fine, let's just hurry up," she agreed. The Trio were almost done when they heard the voice of Professor McGonagall call to them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger. What are you three doing down here? Do you realize that it is," she checked her watch, "ten minutes past curfew, and Gryffindor Tower is no where near the direction you are headed?"

"We know Professor, but we were looking for Neville's toad. He lost it this morning and we promised him we would find it for him. This is the last place we were looking. We were actually on our way to see you; to ask you to be on the look out for him." Hermione explained.

Minerva McGonagall gave her a knowing look. Neville Longbottom had lost his toad, Trevor, at least once a month since his first year at Hogwarts. On many occasions he had come to his Head of House for help and more often than not, she would help him search. Minerva nodded, "Very well. We'll check down here then I'll walk you three to Gryffindor Tower so you don't have to worry about running in to Mr. Flitch. I spoke with Madam Pomfry at dinner and she told me that Mr. Longbottom is fine but he will have to stay in the Hospital Wing for at least another day."

The Gryffindors had been in Potions that morning working on a Dreamless Sleeping Drought. When they were done it was supposed to be dark blue, but before it had exploded all over him, Neville's had been a violent shade of neon green.

"Has anyone figured out what went wrong, Professor?" Harry questioned.

"No, but at least he's alright. Now," Professor McGonagall said with a businesslike tone, "it's getting late so let's finish up and get you three to the Common Room."

They searched for another five minutes before Hermione exclaimed, "I think I see him!"

Harry followed her into the closet she had just disappeared into after they both lit their wands. Ron and Minerva made their way over to the half opened door.

"Umm, Professor, I think you need to see this." Harry said, his voice full of worry.

Minerva lit her wand and walked in, "What is it Mr.-."

She stopped when she crossed the threshold and starred open mouthed for a moment. Harry stared at her with a look of bewilderment and fear, while Hermione held a death grip on him.

It seemed as though they were standing, or floating rather, in a black abyss. She looked down at her feet and saw that she was standing in the same open space that they were. She took a step towards her students and found that it seemed to hold her weight.

"Harry, Hermione," she began in a soft shaky voice, "I want you to come over to me… slowly." She held out her hand and Harry took hold of it. Just then the door opened wide and Ron walked in.

"Well, have you found Trevor?" He stopped and looked around. "What the…"

Suddenly the door swung forward and slammed shut with a deafening bang.


	2. We're Not in Hogwarts Anymore

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I wish!

**Author's Notes**: Salutations! I hope you will like this one and if you feel like it, tell me what you think about it so far (no pressure). And the chapters will get longer once things get rolling. Enjoy!

**The Wizards of Hogwarts**

Chapter 2: "We're Not in Hogwarts Anymore."

Minerva grabbed hold of Ron and pulled Harry and Hermione over to her as the room began to spin. Just a quickly as it all started, it stopped as the room hit the ground hard with a loud thump. They stayed that way, huddled on the floor together, for a few seconds in case the room decided to move again.

"I think it's over," Minerva said unsure. All four got to their feet slowly; Harry still had an arm around Hermione's shoulders and they were all trying to catch their breath. "Is everyone alright?" In the wand light Minerva could see three heads bob up and down. "Good," she nodded. "Now lets see where we've ended up."

Light could be seen on the other side of the door and Minerva made her way over to it, wand at the ready. The light began to pour into the room as she opened the door slowly. The Trio was right behind her, their wands raised as well. They all squinted when the light hit their eyes and they stepped out into a bright warm summer day.

They all looked around for a second. "Professor," Harry began, his voice just above a whisper, "do you know where we are?"

Minerva searched for something that would give away their location. They had landed near the center of a small town; small not only in size, but in stature as well. It looked as though the town was inhabited by nothing but children. Everything was painted bright colors and even the sky, the trees, and the giant over-grown flowers seemed to have gotten their colors from a more intense pallet.

"I don't know, Mr. Potter," she finally admitted, putting her wand down at her side. The town seemed disserted but she stayed alert just in case this was some kind of trap. Her students lowered their wands as well, the boys looked nervous. Hermione however looked elated but slightly confused as he continued to look around.

"What's the matter, Miss Granger?" Hermione stopped and looked at Minerva, the corners of her mouth twitching into a wide grin.

"We're not in Hogwarts anymore." All three looked at her as if she had just sprouted another head.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione! Have you lost your mind!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not necessary, Mr. Weasley." Minerva cautioned.

Ron turned a light shade of red, "Sorry, Professor."

"Hermione, what are you talking about? Are you alright?" Harry asked softly taking hold of both of her shoulders and searching her face trying to find his answers.

"Harry," she replied taking hold of his arms as well, "we're in Oz!"

"What are you talking about, Miss Granger? What do you mean 'we're in Oz'?"

"It's like the movie, Professor, The Wizard of Oz. I don't know how, or even if we really are, but I think _we are in Oz_."

"So, you think we're stuck in a movie?" Minerva asked.

"Well, maybe not the movie itself, but at least the Land of Oz."

"Hold it, hold it!" Ron exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "First of all what is movie? And secondly, where is Oz? How did we get here? How the Bloody Hell are we supposed to get home?"

"Mr. Weasley, it will do no good for you lose your temper," Minerva gently scolded. Yelling did seem like a good thing to do at the moment but she had to stay level headed.

"A movie is a… it's like a book acted out… or like a play that is recorded so that other people can watch it as well." Hermione explained quickly.

"How is it recorded?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well-." Hermione started but she was cut off.

"Later, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, Professor," he replied. "But how do we get back to Hogwarts?"

The Trio looked to Minerva who did the only thing she knew to do. She just slowly shook her head from side to side, "I don't know."


	3. Green?

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I wish!

**Author's Notes**: A great big Thank You to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it because I wasn't quite sure what I was doing. I hope you will like this next chapter and if you feel like it, tell me what you think about it (no pressure). Enjoy!

**The Wizards of Hogwarts**

Chapter 3: Green?

A soft rustling caused Minerva to turn and tighten the grip on her wand. Her eyes narrowed as she considered the tall garden that was near by.

"What is it, Professor?" Minerva turned back to her students slowly. "We're not alone, are we?" Harry answered his own question when her saw the expression on her face.

"What is that?" Ron pointed. Minerva turned to see a growing bubble-gum pink orb floating towards them. She raised her wand as it came closer and stopped only ten feet away from them. The orb transfigured itself into a pretty red head in a shimmering bubble-gum pink gown and a tall sparkling crown.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Her voice had a girlish singsong quality and it dripped with sweetness from a large bright smile.

"I beg your pardon?" Minerva asked with her brow raised.

"The Munchkins called me because a new witch has just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East. Well, there's the house, and here you are, and that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East." Minerva slowly lowered her wand and stood wide-eyed when she saw the remains of the Wicked Witch's feet sticking out from beneath a small house that looked as though it were falling apart. "What the Munchkins want to know is, are you were a _good_ witch or a _bad_ witch? It's a simple question, really."

"She's a good witch," Hermione piped up, "one of the best, actually. All four of us are good."

"And you are?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing at the woman standing before them.

"My name is Glenda, The Witch of the North. What are your names?" she asked.

Minerva motioned for the boys to lower their wands down as she had done (Hermione's wand was already in the pocket of her robes), but the Head of Gryffindor still did not put it away.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, and these are my students: Hermione Granger, -"

"Hello!" Hermione greeted with a wave.

"Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley." Both boys nodded. "Could you please tell us where we are?" Minerva requested.

"The Munchkin City," Hermione and Glenda said at the same time.

Glenda giggled and the sound of many other high-pitched giggles could be heard all around them.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"That was the Munchkins. They are happy because you have all freed them from the Wicked Witch of the East. You four are their National Heroes. It's alright," she called out around her, "you can all come out and thank them."

Miniature faced looked out from behind giant flowers and around the corners of their small houses. They slowly started to come to the center of their town to meet with the wizards of Hogwarts.

The wizards however where looking questionably at Glenda as she started to sing,

"_Come out, come out where ever you are,_

_And meet the good wizards who fell from a star. _

_They fell from the sky, they-."_

"I'm sorry," Minerva began, "but this really isn't necessary. We just need to get back to Hogwarts, our school. If you could point us in the right direction, or if you know of someone that would know how to get there, we would greatly appreciate it."

Glenda looked affronted at being interrupted but the wide smile was still plastered on her face.

"Umm, Professor," Hermione whispered. "This is how the movie is supposed to go."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Excused me," she said to Glenda. Minerva turned and stepped towards her students until they were standing in a small circle. "What are you talking about, Miss Granger?"

"In the movie they came out and thanked Dorothy for killing the Wicked Witch of the East," she explained in a soft voice.

"Who's Dorothy?" Ron asked.

"She's from the movie," replied Hermione.

"This is ridiculous. We had no control over that house and I refused to be thanked because they think we meant to drop it on a witch and murder her." Minerva looked back at the feet sticking out from underneath the house wearing a pair of sparkling red shoes.

"It's okay, Professor. She was a _wicked witch_, like Glenda said." Hermione tried to assure her.

"A life is a life, Miss Granger," Minerva replied looking sternly at her charge.

"Why did she start singing?" Harry asked after a second.

"Yeah," added Ron, "and I could have sworn I could here music coming from somewhere."

"It's a musical." Hermione answered simply.

"What?" Minerva's eyes narrowed.

"The Wizard of Oz is a musical. Everyone is going to sing and dance," she explained excitedly. Minerva took off her square spectacles and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming on. She sighed and shook her head before walking over to Glenda.

Ron nudged Harry while his eyes never left the two women that were now talking. "Harry," he whispered, "does she remind you of anyone?"

"Who… Glenda?" Ron nodded. "Yeah, she does."

"Ron, would you put your wand away?" Hermione whispered between the two of them, "You too, Harry."

Ron shook his head, "I don't trust that tutu wearin' witch. She reminds me too much of Umbridge."

"Ronald! That. Is. Ridiculous! Glenda and that toad of a woman look _nothing_ alike," she snorted. "And besides, Glenda is the _Good_ Witch of the North. She's here to help us."

"I agree with Ron, Hermione. That woman acts way too nice." Harry said.

"You two are crazy," Hermione shook her head.

"I don't mean to offend you but we just want to get home. We aren't interested in a song and dance routine." The Trio looked up at the sound of their Head of House raising her voice. Minerva's tone made it clear that the decision was final.

"Look Hermione," said Ron quickly while keeping an eye on the strained smile on Glenda's face, "I don't trust her. If she is anything like Umbridge then I'm not taking any chances. And in case you hadn't noticed, we need McGonagall."

Minerva made her way back to her students with an annoyed look on her face. "Glenda told me of someone who might be able to get us back to Hogwarts. They call him the Wizard of Oz-."

Suddenly there was a loud bang, a blaze of fire, and a large cloud on thick red smoke. All of the Munchkins, who had been dancing about and celebrating, screamed and fell to the ground. Minerva stepped in front of her students and brandished her wand while the Trio flanked her, holding up their own wands.

Out of the smoke and fire came a tall thin woman with long billowing black robes and a pointed wide-brimmed witch's hat. She looked all around before making her way over to the house.

"She's green?" Ron said confused. "Why is she green?"

Hermione shrugged, "She just is."

The green woman stopped only long enough to take in the sight of the pair of red shoe clad feet sticking out from beneath a dilapidating house before she turn to the only people still standing.

"Who _killed_ my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East?" Her voice was grainy and harsh as she looked at each of them in turn with her beady eyes. "Was it _you_?" she asked pointing one long green finger at Minerva. "Did _you_ drop a house on my sister?"

"It wasn't intentional." Minerva replied calmly in a voice that held no hint of fear.

"Well, she's still dead, isn't she? No matter. You can join her soon enough." She said with a glint in her eye.

"I think not." Harry took a step forward and stood next to his professor. Ron and Hermione were not far behind him.

"Aren't you forgetting the Ruby Slippers?" Glenda interrupted.

"The Ruby Slippers!" the woman exclaimed. She turned her back on the four Gryffindors and walked over to the feet that were protruding out from under the house wearing the sparkling red shoes.

Minerva gave her students quick warning glance as if to say, 'That wasn't smart.' They only caught her eye for a second before turning their attention back to the woman before them. Minerva took a slight step forward for no other reason than to make herself feel as though she was still able protect her cubs.

The woman kneeling next to the feet of her departed sister reached out for the Ruby Slippers that were on her feet when they disappeared and the bare feet before her shriveled up. "They're gone! Where are they?" She turned back to the good witches and wizards as she fired off her questions. "Where are the Ruby Slippers? What have you done with them?"

"They're they are," Glenda replied pointing her long wand down at Minerva's feet, "and there they'll stay."

Minerva looked down and saw that the practical black shoes that she had been wearing had been replaced with a dead witch's glittering Ruby Slippers. The green woman took a step towards Minerva when Ron said icily, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Give them too me! They're mine! I'm the only one who knows how to use them. They're of no use to you." She shouted.

"You know very well that those slippers will not come off her feet as long as she is alive," Glenda challenged, a smile still in place and her voice as sweet as ever.

"I can fix that," the woman countered.

Glenda gave a short giggle, "You have no power here. Now be gone, before someone drops a house on _you_."

She looked up quickly, but seeing that the sky was blue, cloudless, and houseless, she turned her attention back to Minerva. "She's right. I can't attend to you here and now as I would like, but I'll be back. I'll get you my pretty, and your little brats too!" she cackled.

"You will not touch them." Minerva's tone was so deathly serious as she glared at the woman in front of her that she silenced immediately.

"We'll see about that, my Fine Lady. I will be back," she said again. Thick red smoke erupted around her and she disappeared in a burst of flames.

A moment later Glenda called out around her, "It's alright. You can get up. She's gone."

"Who was that woman?" Minerva asked Glenda once the smoke had cleared and the Munchkins slowly made their way to their feet.

"That was the Wicked Witch." Glenda replied simply.

"I thought you said she was dead." Minerva's blood pressure was rising.

"Oh, _you_ killed the Wicked Witch of the East. _That_ was the Wicked Witch of the West. She's worse than the other one. It seems you've made quite an enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West," said the witch in pink.

Minerva turned to her students and pulled them into a huddle. "I do not want you to endanger yourselves like that again. Not for me," she told them sternly.

"You were doing the same for us, Professor." Ron pointed out.

"That is not the same thing, Mr. Weasley. And you know it," she countered.

"Yes it is, Professor. We're in this together; we all need to get home." Harry replied.

Minerva eyed them all carefully. It hit her again, as it had been for quite a while now, that they were no longer the same children that had walked into Hogwarts only six years ago. These three, particularly, had faced more together than most fully-grown wizards had in their lifetimes. No matter how many times she had to remind herself of this, she could not help but want to protect them from all the evil that they would face in this world. She could not help but want to protect all of her students.

"Then the sooner we get back to Hogwarts, the better," she said at last. She turned to Glenda, "How do we get to the wizard you were talking about?"

"The Wizard of Oz?" Glenda asked sweetly and all the Munchkins bowed their heads out of respect for the Great Oz.

"Yes," Minerva replied. "Where is he and how do we get to him?"

"We'll that's simple, just follow the Yellow Brick Road to the Emerald City. That is where you will find the Great Wizard of Oz. But remember to keep those Ruby Slippers on your feet. Their power will protect you from the Wicked Witch."

"I don't need to be protected. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Minerva said defiantly.

"I'm sure you are, my Dear." Glenda's smile grew wider. Minerva could not help but think that this witch reminded her of a certain toad-woman that she had met the previous year, and that 'relationship' did not exactly turn out very well. "The Munchkins will see you safely to the edge of the city. All you need to do is follow the Yellow Brick Road."

"But-," Minerva began.

"Just follow the Yellow Brick Road." Glenda said dreamily again before she transformed smoothly into a bubble-gum pink orb and floated away. The Munchkins ran after the orb waving and saying their goodbyes.

Minerva turned back to her students and squared her shoulders, "We had better be on our way."

She made her way over to where she saw the Yellow Brick Road begin and started walking; her students right behind her. Before she made it very far she was stopped by a Munchkin in a dark green suite and tartan vest.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road!" he said in a high-pitched voice while shaking her hand.

She continued on but she was stopped again, this time by a Munchkin in a long purple robe. He too shook her hand when he told her in a surprisingly deep voice, "Follow the Yellow Brick Road!"

After a third Munchkin, a woman in a light blue dress, told her to: "Follow the Yellow Brick Road," she picked up her pace considerably. The Trio had trouble keeping up with her as the entire Munchkin City started to skip, dance, and sing around them as they quickly made their way down the Yellow Brick Road.

_Follow the Yellow Brick Road, Follow the Yellow Brick Road._

_Follow, follow, follow, follow, Follow the Yellow Brick Road._

_Follow the Yellow Brick, Follow the Yellow Brick, Follow the Yellow Brick Road. _

_You're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz._

_You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was._

_If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one becoz,_

_Becoz, becoz, becoz, becoz, becoz._

_Becoz of the wonderful things he does._

_You're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_


	4. Failed Attempts

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I wish!

**Author's Notes**: A great big Thank You to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it because I wasn't quite sure what I was doing. I hope you will like this next chapter and if you feel like it, tell me what you think about it (no pressure). Enjoy!

**The Wizards of Hogwarts**

Chapter 4: Failed Attempts

The four wizards walked along, mostly in silence, as they pasted open pastures and farmland towards the Emerald City. Minerva's pace slowed considerably when she could no longer hear the sounds of the Munchkin City behind them. Harry walked beside Minerva while Ron and Hermione were a few steps behind them; Hermione was trying to explain to Ron how a movie was recorded.

At some point they decided to take a rest after they had walked quite a distance. They had no idea of the time because their watches had all stopped working. When Minerva had tried to do a simple Compass Charm her wand spun around and around in her hand as it struggled and failed to find North.

"Hermione," Harry asked after they had all settled themselves on the grass that lined the Yellow Brick Road, "how'd you realize we're in Oz?"

"The Wizard of Oz was my favorite movie when I was little; I used to watch it all the time," she replied with a smile. "I even dresses up as Dorothy for Halloween two years in a row," she admitted.

"Well how did _she_ end up here?" Ron asked.

"Dorothy was a farm girl from Kansas and during a tornado her house was sucked up inside the cyclone and dropped in the Munchkin City-."

"On top of the Wicked Witch of the East?" Minerva interrupted.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione nodded. "So far everything that has happened to us happened to Dorothy as well."

"So what happened after Dorothy left the Munchkin City?" Minerva questioned her student.

"Well, after she walked for a while she met a scarecrow, then a man made of tin, and finally a cowardly lion. They all traveled the Emerald City to meet the Wizard of Oz. When they got there the Wizard told them they had to get the Wicked Witch's broomstick. On the way to her castle, Dorothy and Toto get kidnapped and carried away by the Witch's flying monkeys-."

"Flying monkeys?"

"Yes, Ronald, flying monkeys," she rolled her eyes at the red head as if it were obvious. "_Anyway_," she glared at Ron, "the Scarecrow, the Tin-man, and the Lion came to her rescue. And to get the broomstick, they had to kill the Wicked Witch of the West. When they returned the Emerald City the Wizard granted their wishes."

"What did they wish for?" Ron asked.

"The Scarecrow wanted a brain, the Tin-man wanted a heart, and the Lion wanted courage." Hermione explained.

"And what about Dorothy?" he encouraged.

"She wanted to go home, like us," she said sadly.

"Was he able to help her?" Harry questioned.

"He was going to take her back to Kansas in his hot-air balloon but it get away from him and-." Hermione stopped and they all stared at her expectantly. Minerva followed her eyes she stared at the Ruby Slippers on the Professor's feet.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" Minerva asked concerned.

"The Ruby Slippers," she said simply.

"Yeah, what about them?" Ron requested.

"When the Wizard didn't get her back to Kansas Glenda showed up and told her the Slippers could get her home. I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"How did it work?" Minerva's eyes widened.

"Glenda told her to close her eyes, click her heals together tree time, and say 'There's no place like home.'" She said with a smile before her face fell slightly. "But I don't know if it will work."

"Well, we can at least try it." Minerva said getting to her feet and smoothing out her robes.

The Trio got to their feet, "Should we say 'home'?" Ron asked carefully. "I mean, wouldn't saying Hogwarts make more sense? I mean, what if we get sent to our houses instead of back to school?"

"Hogwarts _is_ my home," Harry said to Ron. "I have never, nor will I ever, consider the Dursley's house to be _my_ home."

"Harry's right," Hermione confessed. "I like going back and seeing my parents as much as you do, but we all spend so much time at Hogwarts that I just feel more at home there."

Minerva looked between the three friends as Ron thought this over. She remembered feeling the same way when she was about their age or younger. Even now, although she owned a small summer cottage in Scotland, she would rather be at home, in Hogwarts, with the castle full of children.

"Home." Ron finally nodded. They stood in a close circle; Minerva held Harry and Hermione's hands tightly while they each took one of Ron's hands. All four bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

"Okay…" Minerva took in a deep breath. She clicked her heals together three time and they chanted in unison:

"THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME."

click-click-click-

"THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME."

click-click-click-

"THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME."

Minerva slowly opened her eyes and saw Ron across from her with his eyelids fused together. Looking around she saw that they were still on the Yellow Brick Road, in the middle of nowhere, in Oz. Her grip loosened on Harry and Hermione and she saw Harry peek out of one of his eyes. She didn't say a word when she heard him swear under his breath. She walked a few paces away from her student and turned her back to them. Minerva crossed her arms in front of her and blinked back tears. She wanted this to work. She wanted to get her cubs back before anything could happen to them.

"You said this would work, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"No I didn't, Ronald. If you had been listening you would have heard me clearly say, 'I DON'T KNOW IF THIS WILL WORK!'" she yelled back.

"Well you said that was how Dorothy got home!" he countered.

She didn't say a word as she looked nervously between Harry, Ron, and the ground.

"HERMIONE?" they both bellowed.

"Well," she shrugged, "at the end of the movie she woke up."

Minerva turned to face her. "What?" Her students looked at her as if they had forgotten she was there. "Why didn't you say this before?" Minerva asked in a gentle voice that surprised her Gryffindors.

"I wanted to but… I guess I just wanted it to work." She said lamely.

"We all did." Minerva replied softly.

Ron took a deep breath then asked much more calmly, "So now you think we're all asleep?"

"I didn't say that either." Hermione replied.

"Well then what is it? Are you sleeping? Am I? How do we- OUCH!" Ron yelled and glared at Harry, as his face got red.

"Well, you're not dreaming." He chuckled. "OWW!"

"_Well, you're not dreaming_." Ron mocked Harry after pinching him back.

"Would you two grow up?" Hermione interrupted before Harry could respond. Mischievous grins took over their faces as they rounded on her. "Don't you dare! I'm warning you," she said getting out her wand and pointing it at Ron and Harry.

"Ah, you're no fun." Ron said with a huff.

"We're obviously not dreaming," Minerva sighed. "So that only leaves the Wizard. Let's get moving."

"Couldn't we just Apparate?" Ron asked after walking a while.

"Oh, yes, and tell us Ronald, when did you learn to Apparate?" Hermione demanded.

"Well," Ron started turning red, "couldn't you do it Professor?"

"Well," Minerva began, "first I don't know how far it is and I really don't fell like getting splinched trying to find out. Second, I don't know how I would get back here to you three. And third, I am not about to leave you three here alone. So no Mr. Weasley, I don't think I could just Apparate back to Hogwarts."

"What about a Portkey?" Harry asked a little while later.

"It wouldn't work," Minerva and Hermione said at the same time.

"To set up a Portkey," Minerva explained, "you have to know exactly where you are and exactly where you're going. We clearly know where we're going, but all we know is that we're in Oz. Where Oz is exactly…" she trailed off.

"But… we will get home, right Professor?" Ron asked nervously.

Minerva stopped and turned to face her students. The Trio looked worried as she met each of their eyes. "We will all be home soon… safe and sound. I can't very well stand here and tell you three not to worry, but I will promise you that I will do everything within my power to get us back." They looked slightly relieved when she was done. "Now, come along. I would like to get to the Wizard and back to Hogwarts before too many people notice that we're missing from the Castle. No doubt Professor Snape has taken all of Gryffindor's points and is vying for my Deputy position," she said with mock annoyance that made her students smile and even laugh a little.

They continued on pasted farmlands and pastures as they made their way to the Emerald City. Each hoping that they would all, indeed, be home soon.


	5. The Scarecrow

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I wish!

**Author's Notes: **A great big Thank You to everyone who has reviewed so far, but I must ask for a little credit. I know that I am taking too long with my up-dates (work sucks) but I have not forgotten about all the little details, or some of the not-so-fine print. All in good time my friends, all in good time. Anyway, here's the next up-date. _Enjoy_!

**The Wizards of Hogwarts**

Chapter 5: The Scarecrow

"Severus," the Headmaster asked as he leaned over the empty chair to his right, "have you seen Minerva?"

The Potions Master swallowed the bite of toast he had just taken and leaned to his left slightly, "No Headmaster; not since dinner last night."

"Hmm," was all that came from the silver haired man with the half moon spectacle as he sat back in his chair at the center of the High Table.

"Do you think something's wrong, Headmaster?" Severus asked, abandoning his half eaten breakfast.

"I don't know. We were supposed to play our weekly game of Chess last night but she said that she might not be able to because of some markings she needed to finish. When she didn't show up I figured that she was just working but she usually sends an owl or floos me if she had gotten too busy to come."

"That is true. And it isn't like her to have a lie-in." Severus pointed out.

"I think I will stop by her Chambers and see if she is alright." Albus Dumbledore got to his feet after wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

"Should we inform Poppy?" Both men looked to the opposite end of the table to where the Hogwarts Medi-Witch sat talking between Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, and the Flying Instructor, Madam Hooch.

"If anything's wrong I'll call for her. I don't want to worry her if Minerva is fine. Besides, if Minerva is feeling under the weather, the last thing she would want is another lecture from Poppy about taking it easy after those four stunners from the end of last term."

"Let me know if she needs anything," the Potions Master said as Albus made his way from the High Table and out of the Hall. He passed a few students as they made their way to the Great Hall still trying to wipe the sleep from their eyes. He nodded to a few paintings and soon found himself in front of Minerva's Chambers. He gave his customary "_shave and a hair cut, two bits_" knock and waited patiently for an answer.

After nothing was heard from the other side of the door he tried again, this time his fist struck the wood forcefully five times. When there was still no answer he stepped back and looked to a statue that was close by.

"Celiste chait," he said in a tone that was some where between frustration and worry. The statue gave a graceful nod and a doorknob appeared on the wall in front of him. He crossed the threshold quickly and found an empty study. Nothing looked out of place, but he didn't expect anything to be; Minerva had always been a very tidy person. The hearth was cold, which wasn't like her; as long as Albus had known Minerva (which was too many years to count), she had been chilled easily and had always kept a fire going in her rooms to keep them warm.

"Minerva," he called. There was no answer so he stepped closer to the door that led to her Private Chamber. "Minerva," he called again, "are you feeling alright?" He knocked on the dark cherry door and received more silence. He opened the door slowly and poked his head inside. "Minerva," he whispered.

He let the door open wide when he saw that the large bed in the middle of the room was empty. It looked as though the bed had not been slept in all night and the curtains were wide open revealing a beautiful Autumn morning.

"Headmaster?" Albus turned and made his way back to the study. Serverus stood inside the door of Minerva's Chambers, a look of slight worry gracing his pale face. "She isn't here?"

Albus shook his head, "Her bed hasn't been slept in and the fire had gone out." he looked around the room with a critical eye as he searched for some clue as to where she could be.

"I just was just approached by Ginny Weasley in the Great Hall," he told Albus. "She informed me that her brother, Granger, and Potter never came back to the Gryffindor Common Room last night. She said that they were looking for Longbottom's toad and were going to stop by Minerva's office to tell her that it was missing again."

"And when was the last time they were seen?" Albus asked.

"Last night at dinner," Severus replied.

"Is anyone else missing?" Albus studied the Potions Master that stood before him. Both men were becoming more and more concerned.

"I don't believe so. Not that I've noticed, anyway."

Albus nodded, "Go on down to the Slytherin Common Room." Severus turned and made his way down the hall. Seconds later the voice of the Headmaster could be heard throughout every corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Attention: All students will go to their Dormitories immediately and wait in your Common Rooms for your Head of House to take roll. All classes have been canceled for today and all students will remain in your Dormitories for the remainder of the day. No exceptions. The entire staff will report to the Staff Room as soon as possible. Madam Hooch, please take over Professor McGonagall's Head of House Duties. That is all."

Albus looked around Minerva's Chambers once more before making his way to the Staff Room. 'Minerva, where are you?' he thought.

… … … … …

"Hermione, if you hum that stupid tune one more time I swear I will turn you into a goat!"

"Yeah Ron," she snorted. "Good luck with that."

Harry chuckled softly as he walked ahead of his friends and Minerva found it hard to suppress a smile. Their constant walking had led them away from the open pastures to cornfields contained within simple wooden fences.

"I can't help it," she sighed, "The song's stuck in my head."

"Well now thanks to you it's stuck in everybody's head." Ron replied.

"Sorry," Hermione said lamely.

"What was that song anyway?" Harry asked.

"_'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'_; Dorothy sings it at the beginning of the movie." She answered.

"I thought it sounded familiar." Minerva said softly.

"I thought you had never heard of the _Wizard of Oz_, Professor." Hermione said confused.

"I never saw the movie, but the song was a big hit for Judy Garland; even in the Wizarding World." Minerva replied.

"Well I've never heard of it," Ron said mostly to himself.

"Me either," Harry added.

"But Harry, you grew up in the Muggle World. Surely you must have seen _The Wizard of Oz_ at least once. I mean, it's a classic!" Hermione said stunned.

"I never saw it."

"Not at all?"

"I've never really heard of it 'til now."

"Really? Not even once?"

"Nope."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hermione!" Harry stopped and faced her, his face a bit red. "Think about it! _The _**Wizard**_ of Oz_. Do you really think the Dursleys would have let Dudley or I watch it? Do you think that they would have even let a movie with the _'W-word'_ in the title through the front door? Heaven help us if the _'M-word'_ was used! It may be a classic Hermione but that doesn't mean that every child in the Muggle World grew up watching it!"

Ron and Minerva were a bit taken aback at Harry's little out burst. Hermione looked as though she were trying to hold back tears and Harry still looked frustrated. Harry just shook his head and walked away.

"What _'M-word'_ does he mean?" Ron whispered as they watched Harry put some distance between them.

"_Magic_," Hermione said simply.

… … …

After walking a ways further the Head of Gryffindor and two of her lions found the Boy Who Lived sitting beside the edge of the Yellow Brick Road. As they came closer Harry looked up at them with an apologetic smile on his face.

"There's a fork in the road," he said to them.

Before them the Yellow Brick Road split of into three different paths. Minerva looked around a second while Ron plopped down on the ground next to Harry.

"I think we should go that way," Minerva said pointing straight ahead of her.

"I don't know why," Harry began, "but I think we should go that way." He pointed in front of himself and to the right of where Minerva had pointed. Hermione search for a few seconds before she walked into one of the cornfields that were near by. Everyone else watched her with confused expressions on their faces.

"Excuse me," she shouted in the field, "do you know which way we should go?"

Harry and Ron got to their feet and all three exchanged worried glances. Murmurs could be heard behind the stalks of corn from both Hermione and from someone else. Minerva got out her wand when she heard the unfamiliar voice.

"Miss Granger, "she called, "come back out here in the open."

"Coming Professor," the girl yelled back. A few moments later Hermione parted the rows of corn and stepped back onto the Yellow Brick Road. Behind her came a man wearing old ragged clothing and straw was coming out of every whole and rip. He didn't seem very stable on his feet and Hermione had to catch him before her fell in a heap on the ground.

"Why, hello there!" He said through his large painted-on smile. "How do you do?"

"We are just fine." Minerva replied as she slowly lowered her wand. "And how do you do?"

"Oh I'm doing much better now. I was stuck up on a post in that cornfield for sometime, but luckily my new friend here came and helped me down." He said happily.

"ItoldhimweweregoingtoseetheWizardofOzandhes-"

"Miss Granger, please take a breath." Minerva said holding up her hands in defeat.

"Sorry Professor," Hermione laughed nervously. "I told him we were going to see the Wizard of Oz. He said that he would like it if maybe the Wizard could get him a brain and I told him that it wouldn't be a problem for the Wizard to help him. So I told him he could come along, if it was alright with you."

"I wont be any trouble because I don't have a brain so I won't try to talk you in to any of my ideas, because I wont have any. And I'm made up of straw so I don't eat a thing. Can I please come, Professor?" the Scarecrow pleaded.

"Wait a second," Ron interrupted. "You're really going to the Wizard of Oz to get a brain?" The Scarecrow nodded. "But how can you talk without a brain?"

"Well… I don't know. But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?"

"He's got a point," Harry shrugged.

"Well you seem to be doing pretty well without one," Ron continued. "What would you do with a brain?"

"Well if I had a brain I could…

_I could while away the hours-_" 

"Please don't start that." Minerva sighed as she brought a hand to her forehead. "Look, Mr.….?"

"Just call me Scarecrow. It's what I am after all." He replied.

"Right. Well, Scarecrow, I'm not sure how much the Wizard of Oz will be able to do for you. Wizards don't just hand out brains." Minerva explained.

"They don't? Are you sure? 'Cause she told me that the Wizard of Oz could do it. Maybe other wizards can't but I bet the Great Oz can." The Scarecrow said.

Minerva looked between Hermione and the Scarecrow getting more and more frustrated. "Miss Granger, we need to talk." She pulled all of her Gryffindors into a small circle away from the man who was now shoving loose straw back in its rightful place.

"What exactly did you tell him Miss Granger?" Minerva whispered to her student.

"I told him that the Wizard of Oz will be able to help him," she replied.

"So you lied to him? What purpose-."

"I didn't lie to him Professor. In the movie the Wizard of Oz does help him. Do you remember me tell you about Dorothy and what happened on her journey to the Emerald City." Minerva nodded. "Well she takes the Scarecrow along with her. I don't know why but I think he is supposed to come with us too. If not then we wouldn't have found him in the same place that Dorothy did. I really think he needs to come along." Hermione explained.

Minerva let out a long slow breath as she sized up Hermione's reasoning. Finally she walked back over to the Scarecrow, "Alright, you can come a long but I should warn you that the Wicked Witch isn't very happy with us at the moment. It might not be safe for you to be with us."

"HA! Well, I'm not afraid of no witch. Well, I'm not afraid of anything. Well… except for a lighted match," he said in a whisper indicating some loose straw coming out of his patched shirt. "But I'd face a whole box full of 'um if I had a chance of getting a brain," the Scarecrow declared.

"Alright," Minerva said, "then lets get moving." She turned from Hermione and the Scarecrow and continued along on the Yellow Brick Road. Harry took his place beside his Head of House and Ron was close behind them.

"To Oz?" The Scarecrow asked.

"To Oz," Hermione responded. He linked arms with his new friend and turned to follow after the others.

"_Oh, we're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of-."_

"_Silencio_."

Minerva stood with her wand raises at both Hermione and the Scarecrow. "That _will not_ be necessary. Come along, we need to get moving."


	6. The Tin Man

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I wish!

**Author's Note:** I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO DAMN LONG! I have been trying to work while at school but I could really only get in a few sentences now and then and then I was working all the time (Winterfest has made me dislike anything "Christmassy," cold, and… well I** hate **popcorn). Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and shown his or her support. And thank you for lighting the fire under my ass. _Enjoy_

**Note to Liat1989**

I know how the movie ends and I thank you for your reviews and your questions but I must ask that you simply read my story the way I have chosen to present it to you. Stay tuned and all will be revealed. Thank you again.

Yours truly,

Midnight'sGone

**The Wizards of Hogwarts**

Chapter 6: The Tin Man

They continued on as crops and farm lands turned to wooded areas and where the fences that lined the Yellow Brick Road looked worn and in need of repair. Minerva had lifted the Silencing Charm that she had placed on both Hermione and the Scarecrow not long after she had cast it. Both, however, kept their talking to a bare minimum. The journey was rather quite. Well, at least it was until,

"Mr. Weasley, was that your stomach?" Minerva looked at the red head with some concern as he nodded sheepishly. "I guess we have been walking around for quite sometime. Are you hungry as well?" she asked looking between Harry and Hermione.

"No," answered the Scarecrow. "As I said before I don't get hungry. I'm just made up of straw after all. Although-."

"Thank you for reminding us," Minerva spoke over him. She turned so that she was just facing her students. Minerva could see that she was not the only one who was becoming annoyed with their new companion. The three exchanged glances and Minerva could not help but think that they all knew what the other was thinking. Only true friends possess an unspoken link of minds. She knew first hand that this gift could be both a blessing and a cruse.

"Alright then. Are you both hungry as well?" Minerva asked again.

"Yes Professor," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Well," Minerva breathed starting to look about, "Maybe-."

"Oh Professor!" the Scarecrow called.

"Not now!" Minerva shouted back. She took a deep breath before continuing, "Maybe we can-."

"But Professor! Really, you should-."

"I said NOT NOW!" Another deep breath was exhaled while the trio exchange worried glances. Minerva removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was bad enough that they were in "Oz", wherever that really was, walking along a "Yellow Brick Road" with no _real _assurance of where they were going and what they would meet when they got there, but now they had to deal with _him_. A lighted matched never sounded so good.

Minerva quickly extinguished that idea as she replaced her square rimmed spectacles. "Alright," she breathed. "Maybe as we're walking along we can-."

"Ohhhhhh Prooo-fesssssssss-ooorrrrr!"

"WHAT!" The usually restrained Transfiguration Mistress bellowed throwing her arms into the air. "What what what what what!" Minerva turned with an angry glint in her eye ready to give that sack of straw a piece of her mind and an even larger serving of her Scottish temper. As soon as she turned to look at the Scarecrow she saw an object about the size of a bludger coming straight for her and her three cubs. The Trio reached for their wands but by the time they had drawn them the Head of Gryffindor had already drawn hers and with a simple flick of her wrist the red sphere had been blown to bits.

Minerva stood with her wand straight out in front of her scanning the foreground in case of another threat. Her jaw was set and her eyes were harsh as they searched and found a possible source of the projectile.

"Wow," breathed Ron as he looked back and forth between his Professor and the scattered bits of-.

"Apples!" the Scarecrow exclaimed standing several yards ahead of the Gryffindors with both of his arms full of apples. Next to him was a small orchard full of what appeared to be apple trees, but they weren't your normal garden variety apple trees. As he stood there grinning the trees seemed to be alive and unhappy with the idea of someone robbing their branches of fruit. In fact they were so angry they were shouting at the Scarecrow and throwing the only thing they had at their disposal: apples. One tree seemed to have pretty good aim as it hit the Scarecrow squarely in the head causing him to drop all of the apples in his arms and fall to the ground in a heap.

Hermione let out a soft cry that was somewhere between disbelief and exasperation and started to rush to the Scarecrow's aid. The boys, however, stood there laughing at the scene before them as the Scarecrow tried and failed to regain his footing while still being pelted with apples. Minerva merely lowered her wand shaking her head and almost started laughing along with Harry and Ron as she too made her way toward the Scarecrow. The only thing that stopped both Harry and Ron from laughing and wiped the smile off of Minerva's face was the sight of Hermione getting hit right in the middle of the back as she tried to help the Scarecrow up.

"EMOBULOUS!" shouted Minerva with her wand pointed at the orchard of angry trees. She rushed over to her student and almost knocked the Scarecrow over again in her haste. "Miss Granger are you alright?" she asked carefully placing a hand on Hermione's back. Hermione only nodded as she wiped away a few tears that had sprung to her eyes. Minerva slowly helped the girl up and fixed the Scarecrow with a hard stare.

"What did you do?" she asked in a low voice as the boys began fussing over Hermione.

"I didn't do a thing Professor. I swear," the Scarecrow protested holding his arms up in defense. "When the four of you started talking and left me out I started walking ahead. That's when I noticed the trees. Well, I tried to get your attention Professor, but you wouldn't listen to me. When I started picking a few apples the trees just came to life. That's when they started throwing apples. I didn't do anything to provoke the trees, they just started throwing them. Honestly Professor."

Minerva turned from the Scarecrow to look at her charges who had walked to the edge of the Yellow Brick Road across from the now unmoving apple trees, some of which still looked angry and seemed to be in mid-throw.

"Why don't we sit down and rest a bit," she said, walking over to the Trio. They all took a seat in the soft green grass a few feet off of the Yellow Brick Road and Minerva noticed how careful Hermione was in her movements. "Hermione are you sure that you're alright? You were hit pretty hard by that tree."

"I'm fine Professor, really. It's just a bit sore is all." Hermione replied.

"We'll have to make sure that Madam Pomfry takes a look at you when we get back to Hogwarts." Minerva told the girl. Hermione only nodded before turning her head to look at the Scarecrow who was making his way over to them slowly. He carefully emptied the contents of his arms in the middle of the misshapen circle the Wizards of Hogwarts had made.

"Would anyone like an apple?" he asked sheepishly.

… … … … …

"Okay, is everyone here?"

"No, Headmaster. We're still missing… Severus, Xiomara, and Minerva." Poppy Pomfry informed Albus. "In fact I haven't seen Minerva all morning. Is she alright? Should I go check on her?"

"Well," Albus began but everyone's attention turned to the door that had just been thrown open and hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Xiomara!"

"For the last time Severus, not now!" the Fight Instructor shouted as she entered through the open door. "Oh, Headmaster! Gryffindor is missing four students! Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom. I took roll twice and they aren't there. Ginny Weasley said that they didn't return last night."

"Longbottom's in the Hospital Wing, I just left him." Madam Pomfry spoke up.

"He's in the Hospital Wing again! No doubt your doing, eh Severus?" the Flying Instructor scoffed.

"It's not my fault that Longbottom is an absolute-."

"Enough." Albus called out raising his hands. "We have a situation here. Now, Xiomara, you have three students missing and they haven't been seen since last night, correct?" She nodded. "Alright, Severus, what about your House?"

"All present and accounted for, Headmaster," he replied.

"Filius?" Albus turned to the Charms Master.

"Ravenclaw is all accounted for," he replied in a slightly high pitched voice.

"As is Hufflepuff," Madam Sprout announced before Albus could ask.

"Headmaster, where is Minerva?" Poppy asked again.

Albus took a deep breath as the staff stared at him, their expressions becoming more and more concerned. "I don't know," he admitted. "Unless any of you have seen her recently then she has been missing since dinner last night as well. We can only assume that Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Minerva are all missing together. I want a search of the entire castle. Everyone pair up and take a section to search. I want all of us back here in two hours time to report. Hagrid, please check the grounds. Mr. Flitch, I'll leave the ghosts and the portraits to you. Tell them of the situation and implore their assistance. I want everything checked; all the classroom, every corridor, and leave no broom cupboard unopened. I want them found."

Everyone nodded and left the Staff Room two by two as they began their search. After everyone had gone Albus was the only one left, the odd one out. Usually he and Minerva would have teamed up but he would be on his own for this task. "Minerva, where are you?" he softly asked aloud. He had no doubt that she would keep her cubs safe, if they were truly with her, but Albus worried for her. He knew she was more than capable of caring for herself but he worried that in her determination to try and protect Harry, Ron, and Hermione she would neglect her own safety just as she had done in the previous year. "I won't rest until we've found you, Minerva; you and our students. Just stay safe," he whispered once more before leaving the room to search for his faithful Deputy and the Golden Trio.

… … … … …

After only a short time had passed there were already a small pile of apple cores lying in the middle of the circle of wizards. Minerva noticed how her three students looked so tired they could have dozed off at any moment. All four were leaning against close by trees while the Scarecrow was content to wonder about, but he never ventured far.

Slowly, Minerva got up from the spot where she had been sitting.

"Professor," Ron asked hesitantly. "Do you think we could rest here a bit longer?" Minerva considered this for a moment. Ron wasn't the only one of the group that was feeling the length of the day starting to affect him.

"We could," she responded, "but I think the sooner we get back to Hogwarts, the better." She noticed his expression and continued, "However, that is only my opinion. Harry, Hermione, what do you think?"

The three friends exchanged slightly surprised glances at their Head of House's democratic stance on the decision.

"Well," began Hermione, "it has been a very long day, but I agree with you, Professor. I want to get back to Hogwarts," she said standing.

Harry looked between one of his best friends and the two witched standing before him. Harry shrugged, "Sorry mate," he said standing up and offering Ron his hand. "I want to go home."

"Well," he responded looking at the three faces I front of him, "lets get going then." The four Gryffindors made their way over to the Yellow Brick Road to continue on the journey that they had to complete.

"WAIT!"

"Damn," breathed Minerva softly lowering her head.

"I thought we were forgetting something," Hermione force a small smile that could have easily been confused with a slight cringe.

"Hey!" exclaimed the Scarecrow coming to stand before them. "You weren't leaving without me, were you? No, of course not," he replied to his own questions without pause. "Hey, look at this. I bet-."

"We really should be going," Minerva interjected.

"No no no! This will only take a moment Professor. I promise," he added. Minerva rolled her eyes but nodded. "Great! Just watch this. I taught myself just now," he said puffing his chest out. He held up three uneaten apples in his hands. He threw two of the apples into the air then tossed the other up, juggling them all skillfully.

"Not bad," admitted Ron.

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty good at this!" he exclaimed. With his added confidence the Scarecrow began tossing the apples higher into the air but the Gryffindors could see that this was not a good idea as he started to become less precise with his throws.

"Maybe you should stop now," Minerva suggested as the Scarecrow started flailing about trying to reach the apples in order to keep them in the air. Finally, it seemed as though things had gotten out of control. One of the apples was missed completely as it hit the Scarecrow on the head with a thump that sounded like it echoed slightly. In surprise the other apples were forgotten and ended up being knocked astray. One flew back into a grassy area behind a few trees and one was heading straight for the on looking witches and wizards. All four tried to duck out of the way but the apple struck Hermione on the back on the same spot the first apple had hit her.

She let out a soft cry of pain as she dropped to her knees once more. Minerva quickly knelt down beside her and held her up as she gently placed her palm over the spot where she had been hit. Even though her school robes Minerva could feel a sizable swelling bump that seemed to be giving off a slight warmth. Without even needing to look she knew Hermione would have a large violently colored bruise on her back.

"You bloody git!" Ron exclaimed making a move towards the Scarecrow but Harry stopped him.

"Mr. Weasley this is neither the time nor the place for such rash responses and foul language."

"Sorry Professor," he gritted out giving the Scarecrow a threatening stare before turning his back to crouch down next to Hermione.

"I'm really sorry," the Scarecrow softly pleaded rubbing the top of his head, "I didn't mean to." He took a step towards the three people kneeling on the Yellow Brick Road but Harry stepped in his way.

"You need to walk away for right now," Harry warned him. "We'll call for you when we're ready to get moving again." The Scarecrow only nodded before turning and walking away with his head hanging down.

Minerva handed Hermione a white, lace trimmed handkerchief from the pocket of her emerald green robes to wipe her eyes. "Did it hit you in the same spot the first one did?" Harry asked dropping to one knee in front of the two witches on the ground. Minerva was softly smoothing back the girl's bushy hair away to comfort her as Hermione still rested in her Professor's arms. She only nodded in a reply.

"That stupid-."

"It wasn't his fault Ronald," she whispered sounding annoyed and frustrated. She leaned up carefully looking at both Ron and Harry with a slightly hard look in her eye. "He just wanted you two to like him. He feels left out enough without you blaming him for something that was only an accident."

"He still should have been more careful," Ron huffed.

"Ronald you are so exasperating!" Hermione said as she carefully got to her feet followed be Minerva. "He's not _that_ bad."

"Hey!" the Scarecrow yelled jumping out form behind a bush making them all jump and Minerva reach for her wand. "You gotta see what I found! You won't believe it, come on!"

Hermione was the first to follow, shaking her head, and the other three weren't far behind. After pushing through a few bushes and rounding a couple trees they found themselves standing in front of a man frozen in time with an ax held aloft in his right hand. Every part of him, including his ax, was a tarnished silver color.

"It's a man," Ron said in aw.

"A man made of metal," Harry commented stepping forward to take a closer look.

"It's the Tin Man!" Hermione exclaimed clapping her hands together. "I was wondering when we would find him."

Minerva, who was standing next to Harry as they both looked the man over, turned back to Hermione. "What?"

"He's the Tin Man. We were supposed to find him just as we were supposed to find the Scarecrow." Hermione explained.

"Hold it Hermione, are you telling us that we have to take this bloke around with us too. It's bad enough we've got that walking talking bail of hay-."

"Straw," everyone glanced to the Scarecrow with questioning expressions on their faces. "I'm made of straw," he nodded.

"Yeah, whatever," Ron continued. "It's bad enough we have to deal with _him _but now your telling us we have to let a giant tin can follow us around too?"

"Ronald-."

"Quiet!" Harry interrupted. "I think he's trying to say something." He leaned in closer as everyone watched on weighted breath. "Oil can?"

"Do you mean this thing?" Ron asked pointing to a small can with a handle and a nozzle sitting on a tree stump close by. Harry just shrugged so Ron picked it up to hand it to him, "Eww, what's all over this handle?" Ron exclaimed wiping his hand on the outside of his robes.

"_Oil_," Hermione said mockingly due to the answer being so obvious. Ron just gave her a look to show that he wasn't impressed with the smart-aleck tone in her voice.

"Why don't we try something less messy?" Minerva suggested. She raised her wand and whispered a quick spell under her breath. The man of tin began glow a soft blue for a second as if he was momentarily filled with an inner light. After the light was gone he started to shift very slightly and the witches and wizards could hear the sound of metal moving across metal.

"Ma… Ma… Ma… My… My goodness! I can talk again!" said the Tin Man in relief. He continued to move around and the sound of metal continued to ring through the air. One stretch, in particular, caused a screeching sound that made the four Gryffindors and the Scarecrow jump at the harshness of it. Minerva grabbed a hold of Harry only a second before the ax that the Tin Man was holding swung forward, cutting through the air with a swish, and hitting the ground with a thump.

"Thank you Professor," Harry gulped.

"Any time Mr. Potter."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Ron questioned with a slightly repulsed look on his face.

"Oh, it feels wonderful. Sorry by the way. You know, I've held that ax up for ages," he responded still stretching and flexing all of his once frozen joints.

"How did you get like that?" Minerva asked.

"Well," he said after a pause, "about a year ago I was chopping that tree when suddenly it began to rain. And right in the middle of a chop I rusted solid. And I've been that way ever since."

"Well, you're in perfect shape now," replied Minerva.

"Perfect, HA! Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect!" the wizards and the Scarecrow exchanged shocked and confused looks. "Go ahead, bang on it!"

"I'd rather not," Minerva replied curtly with one brow raised.

"Fine!" and with that the Tin Man raised one of his fists and quickly rapped on his chest three times. A second later an echo sounded from within and the Tin Man frowned.

"Beautiful! What an echo!" the Scarecrow exclaimed.

The Tin Man only shook his head. "It's empty. The tins man forgot to give me a heart."

"You don't have a heart?" Ron said in disbelief.

"No heart," he sighed. "All hallow.

_When a man's an empty kettle_

_He should be-."_

"Wait, wait, wait!" the Scarecrow interrupted before anyone else did. "If I wasn't allowed to do my song then he shouldn't be allowed to do his song!"

"What?" the Tin Man exclaimed. "But I haven't spoken in a year. And it's not like I had a lot of people to talk to then either. I'll I had was that tins man, and I don't think he liked me that much. I mean after all, he didn't give me a heart."

"At least you had that tins man," the Scarecrow countered. "I was stuck, nailed to a post in the middle of a corn field to scare the crows away and all they did was laugh at me!"

"Well you aren't exactly threatening," the Tin Man pointed out.

"Why I oughta-."

"The both of you can save it," Minerva interrupted. "There will be no song and dance routines gentlemen; I don't care how bad your sob stories are. Now, we" she pointed out her students, "are on our way to see the Wizard of Oz in the Emerald City to get home. He" she pointed to the Scarecrow, "is coming along because he wants to ask the Wizard for a brain. If you-."

"I wanna come! I wanna come!" the Tin Man shouted. "If he gets to go then I wanna go too! Do you think the Wizard of Oz could get me a heart; surely a heart is more important than a brain."

"The Wizard of Oz is sure to help you both," Hermione told him.

"If you're coming then we should be on our way," Minerva reminded them. "We've come far but-."

"You call that far!" cackled the Wicked Witch as she stood on the roof of a small cottage that was near by. "Why, you've only just begun."

"What do you want," asked Minerva with her wand held straight out in front of her and her students, with their wands raised, on either side of her.

"I thought I would keep a close eye on you. Helping the little lady and her brats along are you my fine gentlemen? Well stay away from them or I'll stuff a mattress with you!" she said pointing to the Scarecrow. "And you," she turned her attention the Tin Man who had been laughing at the Scarecrow, but he sobered when he was addressed, "I'll use you for a beehive! Here Scarecrow, wanna play ball?" Out of the palm of the witch's hand came a ball of fire directed straight at the Scarecrow.

"Stillicidium!" shouted Minerva and a jet of water, seemingly out of nowhere, hit the fireball in mid air. With a soft hiss the water extinguished the flame and wiped the smile off the face of the witch that had been standing on the roof top laughing.

"Well well well my pretty. It seems as though you have a few tricks up your sleeves," the Wicked Witch said in a scathing voice and a look of worry in her eye.

"I'm sorry about your sister but we had no control over where that house fell. Stop getting in our way. You have no reason to harm us. We are just trying to get home." Minerva told the witch.

"I want the Ruby Slippers and I want revenge for the murder of my sister," the witch countered.

"I had no control over that and as for these gaudy impractical shoes-."

"We need the Ruby Slippers to get home," Hermione yelled to the witch on the rooftop.

"If you cannot give me what I want then I have no control over what I do," came the witch's dark response. "You'll wish you never landed in Oz, my Fine Lady. When you least expect it I'll get you, and your brats."

"STUPIFY," Minerva yelled in a fit of anger, but the Wicked Witch had already disappeared, laughing evilly, in a cloud of red smoke.

They all stood there for almost a full minute. Her students noticed Minerva breathing heavily with her jaw clinched. She was worried. They could easily see that.

"Professor?" Hermione ventured. She turned abruptly to face her students with determination in her eyes.

"Stay on your guard at all times," she began. "We'll be moving quickly from now on. The sooner we get to the Emerald City the sooner we can get out of here." She then looked beyond her students to the Scarecrow and the Tin Man standing behind them. "You're welcome to come along but you had better not slow us down. There will be no foolishness on this journey." She stepped closer to them, close enough so that she could speak with only the two of them hearing her. "If you endanger my students in any way, so help me, you will wish that witch had gotten a hold of you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Professor," they both responded fearfully.

"Good." She turned from them and back to her students. "Lets get moving. Wands out and stay alert."

* * *

**A/N:** Stillicidium "water from the eaves" I wanted to just say extinguish but apparently that isn't a Latin word and this was more interesting than just saying "water."

**A/N: **I just want to say again that I'm sorry for taking so long but I hope that the length of Chapter 6 helped a little. I promise to work harder at getting Chapter 7 out sooner. Plus I need to get out Chapters 7 & 8 from my other story, **Pastures New**, that I've been working on as well. I will do my best. I'll try and that is allI can promise. Please don't hate me : ( Love to thoughs who chose to read my story and even more love to those who decided to Review.

- Midnight'sGone -- but I'm not...


	7. The Cowardly Lion

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I wish!

**Author's Note**: Sorry for taking so long again. Spring classes were a bitch and it was hard to come up with any inspiration over Summer break. Hopefully I'll be so board in Art History 211 that I'll be able to let my mind wander and keep working on these Chapters. I promise I won't give up on them. Sorry again for taking so damn long.

Just in case no one knows how to play "I Spy" the Midnight's Gone/ Elementary School way, one person starts off by saying, "I spy, with my little eye, something… (name the color of the object you see)." The person who guesses the correct object gets a turn of picking an object for others to guess. This slightly monotonous game is really only used to pass the time but is great at amusing the simple minded. _**Warning:** Should only be used in extreme cases of boredom _

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and shown his or her support.

_Enjoy_

**The Wizards of Hogwarts**

Chapter 7: The Cowardly Lion

They made their way over the vines and tree roots that marred the Yellow Brick Road while straining their eyes slightly due to the small amount of sun light that made it through the thick wood that surrounded them. Minerva and Harry both had their wands out, gripped tightly at their sides, but Ron and Hermione had put theirs away long ago. The Scarecrow and Tin Man, who were walking side by side in the back, were in the middle of a quiet game of "I Spy." So far the game had lasted well over an hour and (do to the lack of brain cells) the same colors and objects had been used and reused several times.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed as he stopped and threw his hands into the air. He turned to the Scarecrow and Tin Man with such a crazed look in his eye that they both took a sizable step back.

"The sky is blue!" he proclaimed. "The trees are green! Her cloak," he pointed to Minerva, "is green! Our cloaks are black! The tree trunks are brown! You," he pointed to the Tin Man, "are silver! And for the last Bloody time, the _YELLOW_ BRICK ROAD IS YELLOW!"

He breathed in and out harshly as everyone looked at him with wide eyes and mouths agape.

"Now that we have that covered," Harry said carefully, "is there anything else you two need established before we move on?" Both the Tin Man and the Scarecrow looked as though they were considering this very carefully

"Well," the Scarecrow spoke up timidly, "now his face is red." The Tin Man nodded fervently while everyone else looked at him flabbergasted.

"Kinda like his hair," the Tin Man added to the Scarecrow, never taking his eyes off of Ron. The Scarecrow only nodded along with him.

"Screw the Bloody witch," Ron stated calmly pulling out his wand. "I'll turn you into a mattress myself."

Hermione took hold of his wand hand, "Ronald, don't. You can't-."

Minerva made a step towards him as well, "Mr. Weasley," she said in a soft, slightly warning tone, "you need to stay calm. Put you wand down and let's keep moving. This isn't helping."

But Ron wasn't listening to his Professor's words of reason. The Tin Man was currently giggling (yes, giggling) at the look of horror that had engulfed the Scarecrow's face.

"Laugh it up, Squeaky, 'cause when I'm done with him I'm going to turn you into a tea pot." He instantly silenced and his face fell with a soft squeak as metal rubbed against metal.

Hermione stepped in front of Ron and gave him a searching look. "Ron, you're tired and you're on edge. Please just _calm down" _She grasped his shoulders and he finally looked down into her eyes.

"I don't like this 'Mione. I want to go home," he said sounding defeated.

"I know Ron, I know." She turned him around and began walking on with her arm wrapped around his waist. "Everything will be fine. We'll be home soon. I'm sure of it."

Minerva watched them walk on, Ron's head bobbing up and down in response to Hermione's calming and reassuring words.

"Stay out of the way," Minerva turned at the sound of Harry's harsh tones as he addressed the Scarecrow and the Tin Man. "Don't speak. Don't hum. Don't sing. Don't skip. Just keep walking and keep quiet. I don't want to hear anything out of the two of you, unless it's an emergency, 'til we get to the Emerald City. Got it?"

They both started to protest but a wand pointed in their direction silenced them, "Shut. Up."

After a moment of silence, so he could be sure he got his point across he continued, "Good. Lets get moving."

He turned sharply and began walking next to Minerva. "After we see this Wizard we are going home and you two are on your own. If you start acting up before that time then we aren't going to stop Ron from turning the two of you in to anything he likes. Are we Professor?" Harry looked to Minerva who only nodded once very decisively. She was actually a bit surprised to see her charge handle the situation so well.

Harry nodded as well. She had to remind herself, 'He's not a child. He's sixteen years old- all three of them are sixteen. They're all grown up. They aren't children. They don't need me,' she thought sadly.

It wasn't that she was sad that they could take care of themselves, she was happy that they could. She was proud of her cubs. She was happy that, as their professor, she had had a hand in their education. But she still couldn't help the feeling of being useless.

A scream in the distance roused her form her thoughts and after she and Harry shared a worried look they both set off running towards the call.

… … …

"Ronald, don't hurt him!" they both heard Hermione yell as Minerva and Harry rounded a bend in the Yellow Brick Road with their wands drawn. The scene before them was one that neither would expect to have found.

"Ronald, you are scaring the poor creature!" Hermione scolded as Ron stood over a full grown lion with his wand out before him. The most alarming thing, however, was the fact that the lion was cowering at the red head's feet and sobbing into his paws.

"There, there." Hermione soothed as she came to kneel beside the distraught lion. "I won't let that mean boy hurt you."

"Me, hurt him! Hermione that lion jumped out of nowhere and scared you half to death! Get away from it before it eats you alive!" Ron countered.

"Ronald, stop acting so crazy and _put your wand down!_ Look at him, he's scared!

"Scared? You're scared?" Ron asked flabbergasted as the lion nodded. "You're a _lion_! You're King of the whole Bloody jungle. You could rip each of us apart with one paw tied behind your back! Why on Earth are you crying like a terrified child?"

"Because I'm afraaaaaaaid!" He sobbed, "And why are you yellllllling at me? I didn't do nothin'!"

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Minerva asked after taking in the scene. "Who are you?"

The lion snuffled a few times before speaking up in a timid voice. "I'm a lion. You can call me Lion. I didn't so anything wrong and that boy started yelling at me and waving that stick thing around-."

"Professor, he jumped out of the bushes at Hermione and me when our backs were turned," Ron explained. "I was just trying to keep him from attacking us and then he just started crying like a little baby-."

"I am not a baby," the Lion sobbed, "don't make fun of me. I'm not making fun of you and your… and your… your red hair!" The Lion pointed out triumphantly. "Just 'cause I get afraid doesn't mean that I'm a baby."

"Yes it does," Ron snickered.

"No it doesn't!" he countered.

"Yes, it does."

"NO! It-."

"SHUT UP!" Minerva exclaimed. Her students jumped and looked at her a bit fearfully, having never heard her use that command previously. A hand came up to pinch the bridge of her nose once more. "You have got to be kidding me," she breathed dumbfoundedly as she looked down at the quivering, sniffling, sobbing sack of teeth and fur that barely resembled a lion.

"Wha'd ya go an' do tha' for?" the Lion continued to sob.

"Do what?" she asked looking between the Lion and her students, who were just as confused as she was.

"You ye… ye… yelled at me!" he balled.

"You're crying because I _yelled_ at you?" Minerva asked. "Are you serious?" The Lion only nodded fervently as everyone stared at him questionably.

"Professor," Hermione offered, "he's not an ordinary lion, he's the _Cowardly Lion_." Minerva supposed that, to Hermione, this explained everything… but not to her.

"_Lions are not cowardly_!" Minerva exclaimed. "They are strong and brave and true! Nowhere in a lion's character are the descriptions of cowardly or trembling or weeping. You are a Gryffindor Miss Granger; you should know how a lion acts. Godric Gryffindor did not have that in mind when he chose the symbol for his noble house. I don't know what _that_ is, but it is surely not a lion," she said at last.

"No-… no-… nobody ever likes me!" The Lion wept louder. Everyone stared as he wailed and cried into the tuff of hair on the end of his tail that he seemed to be holding like a child would hold a much needed security blanket. Everyone sent questioning glances throughout the group as though they were all deciding the best way to handle the situation.

Finally, when no solution had been offered, Minerva simply waved her wand over the Lion with a frustrated look on her face. The Lion's cries were immediately silenced and he suddenly looked very confused at the lack of sound coming from his mouth. Looking at him, one might think they were watching a mime, or even a silent movie, as he sat there continuing to scream and sob but no sound penetrated a single ear of the small group that stood around him.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Harry asked looking at the sight before him that would have been quite funny if it were not for the fact that it was simply so pitiful.

"We should take him with us to the Emerald City so he can ask the Wizard of Oz for some courage."

Everyone went so silent that one could have heard a pin drop a mile away. In unison, the entire group turned to look at Hermione with such a look of disgust that she thought for a moment that something gross had grown on her face within the past second. She looked at each of them in turn.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Have you Bloody well lost your mind!" Ron exclaimed.

"Mr. Weasley-."

"No! It's bad enough that we ended up here, in the middle of nowhere-!"

"We're in Oz, Ron-."

"No Hermione, we are in the middle of NOWHERE! We don't know how to get home except to follow the advice of some tutu wearing nut-ball witch and a bunch of singing and dancing midgets!"

"They are called Munchkins, Ronald!"

"I don't care what they're called Hermione! I don't trust the little buggers!" Ron took a deep breath but continued on without missing a beat. "Then you wanted us to let those two tag along! There is no way a Wizard can help that thing," he said pointing to the Scarecrow. "And I don't care if he says he's just missing a heart; there is no way that walking tin can has a brain either! He's just as bad as that walking pile of hay! And I'll be damned if I'm going to listen that thing whine and sob the entire way to this Wizard, who may or may not even be able to help us get home!"

"Are you quite finished, Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked calmly after silence had descended once more and his breathing began to return to normal. He continued to take in deep breaths and nodded reluctantly.

"Now," Minerva continued addressing all three of her students, "while I feel that you made some very valid points, Mr. Weasley, I also think that the only thing we have to go on is Glenda's advice and go to the Emerald City. If the Wizard of Oz is able to help us, then that is wonderful. If it turns out that he can't then we'll just have to figure something out when we get to that point. As for those three," she eyed the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and the Lion (who looked as though he was still trying to form some type of sound with his vocal chords), "I suppose that they can continue on with us."

Ron began to protest but Minerva held up her hand to silence him. "If the Wizard is able to help us then maybe he can help them too. Either way, in the end, we will hopefully be home and we won't have to deal with them anymore." Again, Ron nodded reluctantly.

"That is all I have to say on the matter. Do you two want to add anything?" Minerva asked looking at Harry and Hermione.

"I don't have a problem with them as long as they stay out of the way and they keep quiet." Harry shrugged. "I just want to get back to Hogwarts."

They all nodded. "Well let's keep moving then," Minerva said. They all turned to address their new companions and found the Scarecrow and Tin Man laughing quietly as they teased and prodded the Lion while he continued to sob openly and silently. They at least had the decency to look ashamed while Minerva scolded them and they made no objections when she told them the new quiet rule that they had to follow. Reluctantly they helped the Lion to its feet and all seven travelers continued on.

… … … … …

"What are the updates?" the Albus Dumbledore asked impatiently as his staff began to file into his office one by one.

"They weren't in the dungeons or on the ground level, Headmaster," Severus Snape spoke up first.

"They're nowhere on the Grounds, Headmaster. Or in the Forest," Hagrid said timidly.

"Albus, they aren't in the Hospital Wing," piped in Madam Pomfry.

"Or the Astronomy Tower-."

"Or the second floor-."

"Or the third-."

"Or th-."

"Enough!" Albus exclaimed. "Has anyone seen any sign at all of Minerva, Harry, Hermione, or Ron?"

There were collective murmurs in the negative that ran throughout the group of nervous Professors.

"Is anyone else missing?" Albus asked, "Are any more students missing?"

"No," all three Heads of House and Xiomara Hooch assured him.

"But Headmaster," Professor Sprout continued, "What do we tell the students."

"They are getting very concerned, Professor," Madam Hooch added. "Especially the Gryffindors."

"Shouldn't we tell the Ministry?" Professor Flitwicksqueaked.

"And what about their families?" Hagrid asked.

"I've contacted the Ministry." He answered wearily. "Representatives are being sent to help with the search. I've also contacted the Weasley and the Granger residences."

"What about Harry's family and Minerva's relatives?" asked the newest addition to the teaching staff. The Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Harrison Buford, was fresh out of a University, was only slightly eccentric, and was teased by most of the student body (secretly, of course) because of his lazy eye and tendency to stare off into space.

"Harry's family would show no concern and Minerva's family…" Albus paused sadly. "We're all either of them have. And I want them found sooner rather than-."

The large oak doors that stood closed at the back of the Headmaster's office were throw open and in ran Argus Filch completely out of breath.

"Headmaster!" he gasped. "The Trans… the Transfig…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, spit it out man!" Severus yelled half discussed and half anxious.

Filch took a deep breath, not even bothering to give the Potions Master his usual loathing glare. "The Transfiguration Wing!" he huffed. Albus rounded his desk and headed for the door. "One of the paintings said that they all went into a broom cupboard," he took in another deep breath. "I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, Headmaster."

Albus was already descending the stone steps towards the corridor as his staff followed closely behind him and Argus Filch brought up the rear.

… … … … …

**"**Umm, Professor," Hermione spoke up after they had been walking for a while. "I think he wants to say something."

Looking around to her student and then to the Lion walking beside her, she found the creature pointing to its muted mouth as though he did wish to communicate something to the group. Minerva looked to Harry, who was standing beside her, to Ron, who was walking alone directly behind them, and then to the Lion suspiciously.

"Are you going to start sobbing and carrying on again?" The Lion shook his head looking hopefully at the Head of Gryffindor. Minerva reluctantly flicked her right hand which held her wand. He breathed out a large sigh of relief as though he were testing to see if his voice had really been returned to him.

"Thank you for letting me come along. I promise I'll behave," the Lion told Minerva.

"Wonderful," she responded sarcastically. "Can we keep moving now?" The Lion nodded fervently and they all continued after the small interruption.

"You know," the Lion whispered to Hermione, "I'm not as brave as other lions are." Ron, the Scarecrow, and the Tin Man all snorted at this little divulge of confidence. Hermione turned to give the two behind her an angry look and she gave Ron the same glare when he looked over his shoulder. "Do you really think that the Wizard of Oz will give me some courage, like you said?"

"I know he will." Hermione responded with a smile.

"I hope he will," he said looking worried. "I… well, I just hope that that I'm brave enough to ask him." This time it was Harry and Minerva snorted softly in the irony of the situation while Ron simply shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm so happy!" the Lion announced after a moment of silence. "I don't remember ever being this happy before. You know," he said to Hermione once more, "I've never seen a Wizard before."

"We're wizards," Ron said almost absentmindedly to the Lion without turning to face him.

"Really!" the Lion exclaimed. "Then couldn't you just give me some courage?"

"No, we couldn't just give it to you," Minerva responded rather harshly. "Courage is a trait that must be earned over time through blood, sweat, and tears," she glanced over to Harry quickly but was relieved to see that he didn't seem to notice her eyes on him.

"But…" the Lion's voice trembled slightly, "but you said that the Wizard of Oz could give me courage. You… you said he would help me."

"And he will," Hermione reassured the Lion. He's just a different kind of Wizard. He'll be able to help you."

"Is he like, the greatest Wizard in the World or something?" the Lion asked wide eyed. Both Minerva and Harry stopped dead in there tracks and everyone nearly ran into each other at the abruptness of the stop.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest Wizard in the World," Harry stated scathingly. The Lion nodded slowly with his eyes wide open and his mouth forming a perfect 'O' in response. Minerva placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and they all continued on.

"You know," the Lion whispered even more quietly to Hermione, who was trying very hard not to look annoyed at his constant need to talk. "I've never been to the Emerald City before. In fact, I've never been out of these woods before. In fact, this is my very first adventure. I've spent most of my life in these woods all alone. I've never really had any friends before."

"I can't imagine why," Ron huffed sarcastically just loud enough that Harry and Minerva had heard it. Harry looked over his shoulder to grin at his friend to let him know silently that his comment had been heard and agreed upon. Turning his head back around Harry even caught Minerva smirking at her charge's comment.

"I really am happy," the Lion announced to the group again. "In fact, I'm so happy that I think I may sing!" Everyone's movements halted for a brief second before Minerva turned with her wand straight out in front of her and the spell already cast as Ron and Harry were only a second behind her doing the same tasks. Hermione, the Scarecrow, and the Tin Man had all taken steps back from the Lion, knowing that any mention of _singing_ would result in a Silencing Spell. The Lion stood there bewildered for a moment until he figured out what had just been done to him.

"There will be NO singing," Minerva stated quite clearly. She turned without another word and continued walking. Harry did the same, walking beside his Professor. Ron shook his head looking disappointedly at the Lion before turning and walking on. Hermione gave him a sad look before catching up to Ron so she could walk beside him.

"She did the same thing to us when we started to sing," the Tin Man told the Lion as the Scarecrow only nodded before patting him on the back.

"Tough luck, Scaredy-cat!" the Scarecrow exclaimed. Both laughed heartily as the Lion tried to respond but as no sound came out they simply laughed harder and followed after the Wizards of Hogwarts. The Lion looked down to him feet sadly before hurrying to catch up with the others as they followed the Yellow Brick Road on their way to the Emerald City.

… … … … …

Albus had just rounded the corner of the Transfiguration Corridor when he sent a silent but powerful spell to the door of the broom cupboard that stood at the end of the Corridor. As Headmaster, he knew that the Castle would obey any request or demand that he asked of it, but he wasn't in the mood to waste time on the niceties.

Coming to stand before the small room, with its door hanging off of its hinges, he found nothing but an empty, unused storage space. He looked over the area thoroughly before turning back to his staff.

"Argus!" he shouted as the group parted to where the winded Caretaker stood grasping, what must have been, a painful stitch in his side. "I thought you said that they entered here! Who told you that they entered this broom cupboard?"

Filch, unable to breath properly as of yet, simply pointed to a rather nervous looking old man painted in, what looked to be, a large library.

"Pomeroy!" Albus exclaimed causing the old man to jump. "Did you see Professor McGonagall and three students, two young men and a young lady, enter that broom cupboard this evening?"

The old man, dubbed Pomeroy, straightened his tie and adjusted his spectacles. "Yes," he squeaked before clearing his throat. "Yes, Headmaster, I did. It was shortly after nine o'clock this evening. They all entered the cupboard and I don't believe that they came out again. Now that I think about it Headmaster, it was rather strange," he laughed nervously.

"And you didn't tell anyone this had happened when they didn't exit the cupboard?" Albus asked angrily.

"Well," Pomeroy continued after adjusting his spectacles once more, "I had been asleep, Headmaster. I only woke up when the good Professor began to reprimand the students about being out past curfew. The young lady, I believe mentioned a _toad_ and then all four of them began to look around. One of the young men and the young lady entered the cupboard first, then Professor McGonagall, and last to enter was the second young man, a red head I believe. I… I thought it was all a dream, Headmaster. I had been sleeping, after all."

Albus turned away from the portrait to study the empty broom cupboard one more.

"What are you thinking, Headmaster?" Severus asked quietly as he came to look for himself.

Albus merely shook his head sadly. "I don't even know where to begin, Severus."


End file.
